John Madden (Boss)
John Madden is the 1st Boss of I Wanna Be The Ultimatum Act I. 'History' John Madden was born in 1004 in the hillside farming village of Svensĵen, Norway to parents Erík Madden and Ástriðr Svanhildr. His childhood was cut short however at the age of 6, when Vikings raided his home, killing both of his parents in the attack. He was taken as a child soldier by the Vikings and trained in their ways. John resisted where he could, but always recieved a harsh beating when he didn't do as told. He soon realized he would not survive unless he cooperated with the Vikings, and soon gave in, learning their brutish ways. He was trained in combat, sailing, forging, and how to survive in virtually any terrain. They also taught him their pagan beliefs, and though he pretended to listen to them, he would never accept their ways, and vowed to one day exact revenge for his parents death. During his time with the Vikings John learned many things, and by the age of 18, he had grown to be one of the finest fighters they had in their group. It was when he had proven himself, that he was finally allowed to play the Viking game "Knattleikr". He had always watched them play it between town raidings as he grew up, and he was overwhelmingly drawn to the game, but he had never been allowed to participate. Although he had never been able to play in the actual matches, he spent much of his free time practicing. It was one of the only things he enjoyed doing while held captive by the Vikings, and it soon became the only activity that filled his mind. As he played in more and more matches, John quickly rose to be the most valuable player, and also the most ruthless player. He was known for repeatedly killing other fully grown men as he barrelled his way across the playing feild. One day, while John was in the mountainous countryside hunting stag, he happened across a cave with many old norse runes on the entrance. He entered the cave and plummeted down a open pit in the ground he didn't see. He became trapped in the cave and lived off of rats and beetles. While in the cave, John blindly explored the cavernous hallways with his hands. It isn't entirely known the exact events of John's life while in the cave, but what he didnt know when he fell into the cave, was that it was actually the hiding place of an ancient norse emerald of extraordinary power. John had heard the legends as a child, but paid them no heed, casting them off as fairytales. Having acquired the stone, John was granted abilities untold, and became very powerful. He easily escaped the cave and returned to camp, telling no one of what had happened. The next day, a knattleikr match was to be played, and John was chosen as the team captain, the most honorable position available in the game. At first, he played as he would normally, but as the match progressed, he began to test his new powers more and more. Suddenly, John remembered his previous life, and his mother and father, and decided it was time to finish what he had promised to do. He turned on his fellow Vikings, and slew them all with ease. He destroyed every trace of the camp, and abolished every ounce of evidence that they had ever even existed; fleeing the country in anger. As the years progressed, John remained the same age, and he traveled the continent in search of other games of Knattleikr that he could join in on. Time passed, and Knattleikr became an outdated game, evolving according to date and country. This did not dissuade John, as he simply learned the rules, and became the best player everywhere he went. When it became too obvious that there was more to his skills than just human ability, and he attracted too much attention to himself, he would leave the country, and start again in a new one. John followed the game as it expanded across the world, and through time. He lived for thousands of years, ending up finally playing American Football in Cal Poly in San Luis Obispo in 1959. From there he became a coach of the game, keeping his magical abilities a secret. After becoming a broadcaster for the NFL, he commentated games for years. As he became a legend, and very much in the public eye, he announced his retirement as an announcer in 2009, and disappeared from public view. He turned his attention away from the game for a while, and began constructing a fortress and airship from which he would attempt to rule the world and transform the entire planet into a football dictatorship.